the_robinfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rhyno series episode 1
Episode 1 Robin was a strong person who took lots of risk when he fights he may die if he misses it and he is by himself. Robin was in his house but now he is outside with some random person called rhino. robin said,Hello Rhyno what are you doing today you dummy. Rhyno said I am eating breakfast Robin said Ok. Robin gone inside a restaurant. Rigby was behind him waiting. Robin ordered egg, sausage , chocolate bread and cereal. then rigby gone and ordered his food. Rigby sitted on a seat what is the same table where robin is sitting but he is on the other side. Rigby told robin how is it going on. Robin said excellent. Rigby said do you want to come to my house. Robin said if you don't mind then yes. Rigby said I wished you could say that my brother don wants you to come but I am the older one ok. Robin said why did you tell me? Rigby said because don is way more taller than me. They gave them both the food what they wanted. they ate there food. Rigby said can you come to my car? Robin said yes if you want. they went to the house. rigby pressed the bell. Don opened it an said hello rigby and robin. rigby said hello. robin said hello don. don said me and rigby are in the same family. Rigby said I already told him that we live with each other. Come in. Eileen said hello Rigby. Rigby said hello, robin this is my wife Eileen. Robin said ok so why is don here Rigby said because me and Eileen allowed him to come. so you are the big one rigby right. Don said rigby is the big bro and I am the little bro ok. robin said ok I get it now. rigby told robin can you please go upstairs because Eileen doesn't like saying her age. robin said ok and went upstairs. rigby whispered to Eileen and don at 7:00 pm we are going to give him dinner then we will surround him after he finishes. don and Eileen whispered ok. Robin you can come down now. robin said ok I am coming down. robin came down. it was 6:55 pm. robin said guys do you want any food because I got you some from my house I just got random chocolate for anyone. Rigby said no you can have dinner now. he gave robin his dinner At 7:05 pm he finished and the lights was turned off. Robin said I cannot see anything. don turned the light on. Robin said guys why are you surrounding me. don said sorry go through this way to wash your hands. robin gone to the kitchen and washing his hand. Eileen said now use this to dry your hand. he told rigby what are you doing. rigby said I am standing. robin said ok when he tried his hand. robin got knocked over from behind. Don said rigby I knocked him over. Eileen and don lifted him up and threw him to the edge of the table and his face banged very hardly Robin came back up and said rigby what is happening? rigby kicked him and punched him on the head and done a drop kick on him then stepped on his back so hardly. Rigby done a knee drop on robins back then turned him over. Rigby lifted up a chair and putted it on robins heart and about to sit on it. rigby sat on it and robin screamed so loud for help. The polices were near by and heard it they got there hammer and broke a window and gone through 3 polices gone. 1 of the polices pushed rigby and got the chair off robin. Robin wasn't breathing for 5 minutes. Robin got up and told the polices that rigby,Eileen, Don was trying to kill him. the polices said we will deal with it. robin ran away the polices told rigby why are you doing this. rigby said for no reason. the police got rigby but don kicked the police. Eileen got a police and hitted him with his knee. rigby hitted the police on the face with his elbow. don grabbed the police by its neck and choke slammed on the edge of the table. his back got hurt so much and his head was hurting allot and gary synthesizer came in and got rigby and kicked him directly on the neck and got a gun and shot don on the face and knocked Eileen down. the police handcuffed all of them and told gary synthesizer good job now its time to get these 3 ass holes to jail but that was awesome when they nearly killed someone but as a police sadly I had to stop it To be continued